


Scott Joins His Sister on the Tempest

by Black_SPD_Ranger



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Adding a Ranor to this for Shits and Giggles, F/M, Freeform, Twincest, do not try this at home, just for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:22:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28566888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_SPD_Ranger/pseuds/Black_SPD_Ranger
Summary: Scott has survived Cryo and being abducted by the Archon.  Now it's time for him to join his sister on her ship. In more ways than one.
Relationships: Female Ryder | Sara/Male Ryder | Scott
Comments: 7
Kudos: 3
Collections: MEFFW Secret Santa Exchange 2020





	Scott Joins His Sister on the Tempest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [letsbreereal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/letsbreereal/gifts).



> Request 3 by letsbreereal  
> Fandom:Mass Effect: Andromeda   
> No rating  
> Choose Not To Use Archive Warnings  
> No category  
> Request Unfulfilled  
> 03 Dec 2020  
> Tags  
> Male Ryder | Scott  
> Optional Tags: Bain Massani/Male Ryder | ScottFemale Ryder | Sara/Male Ryder | ScottFemale Ryder | Sara/Reyes VidalMale Ryder | Scott/Keri T'VessaMale Ryder | Scott/Lexi T'PerroMale Ryder | Scott/Reyes Vidal  
> Summary  
> A pairing of Scott Ryder (preferably casual!Scott) with any of the following: Reyes, Bain, Lexi, Keri, or Sara (I'm twincest trash, sry). Alternatively, a Sara Ryder/Reyes Vidal pairing is also great (I slightly prefer Scott, but I'd be happy either way!). I very strongly prefer we stick with the name Scott (or Sara) and the quick-start/standard appearance. casual!Scott preferred.
> 
> I love smut but also enjoy non-smut. That said, I sometimes struggle with pure fluff in SFW fics. If NSFW, anything goes! Kinky, non-con, it's all fair game. If not smut, I'd love something angsty, dark, hurt/comfort, or tragic. Doesn't have to be crazy dark (but can be); I'd just like to get a little bit deeper into feelings or relationship fears/concerns/problems if you've got ideas for it. Happy ending not required. But, like, unhappy ending also not required. #Flexibility.
> 
> I'm super super open to any of the above relationships and any plot you can think of. But if you're the type who prefers a prompt, here are some off the top of my head: Perhaps something with Ryder trying to keep the relationship a secret from the team (or from Tann/Addison). Ooooh or I could totally see any of those relationships either ending poorly or having a false start all together and never leaving the ground, and the fic could be Ryder looking back on their regrets, thinking about what could have been, etc. I could also see, especially for Reyes or Bain, Ryder having doubts or concerns about the ethics of the relationship (how does Ryder balance being Pathfinder with being in a relationship with either of them?). Or maybe a take where Reyes really was just using Ryder all along. For Lexi or Keri, I could see some Initiative backlash if others found out about the relationship ("Lexi, is that ethical when he's your patient?" or "Is THAT why the docuseries was so positive about the Initiative leadership, Keri?!"/Tann: "Scott, I FORBID you from fraternizing with someone who is spreading such horrible lies about us!"). Alternatively Scott just flustering the hell out of Lexi or Keri, or Scott constantly embarrassing or frustrating Lexi at work. For a twincest fic, maybe anything about them trying not to get caught (possibly a "5 times they almost got caught and 1 time they DID" or maybe Harry or SAM starts getting suspicious about Scott's attachment to Coma-or-Recently-Woken-Up Sara)? Or for a less angsty avenue on any of the above pairings, something kinky's always great. Or, again, literally anything. Feel free to completely ignore those ideas.
> 
> I normally don't do stories like this, but it was what letsbreereal requested so hope it is enjoyed. I did this as a Sara/Scott freeform.

Sara loved showing off the Tempest to her brother, Scott. She held his hand like any brother and sister would as they walked. Scott got to meet Peebee, Gil, who flirted with Scott, Gil’s assistant Kokurou, Vetra, Drack, Kallo, Liam, Cora, Jaal, Suvi and Lexi. Scott was able to fend off Gil enough by agreeing to play poker with him. He spent a few too many minutes talking guns with Cora and asked Vetra if he could get a couple things that were considered contraband by current standards. Course Sara couldn’t hear what he asked for, but she knew it was something for her. He spent a bit of time talking with Kokurou about the engines and any upgrades she could make for his armor. Sara rolled her eyes as she pulled Scott away from Kokurou telling him she was Suvi’s girl.

After giving Scott the tour, Sara called a meeting for the whole crew. Scott looked at the assembled group in pride noticing the hard work his sister has done. He nodded to each and every one of them, smiling. A krogan, an asari, a salarian, a turian, one of the people of Andromeda, and humans. This was very much like Shepard and her squad. A diverse group of heroes from every species is important in his mind.

Sara smiled looking at her friends and said, “Thank you guys for coming. I’d like to introduce our newest crew member, my brother, Scott Ryder.” Sara had an excited look on her face as she introduced him.

The others smirked or chuckled at that.

Drack leaned back, his arms crossed across his chest. He said, “Told ya. I win the bet.”

A few groaned at that.

Sara looked confused, but said, “With Scott joining I want to shift things around. We have three squad leaders now, so three squads. I lead one with Drack and Vetra. Scott, who’s still getting used to Andromeda, gets our remnant expert, Peebee, and our Angaran expert Jaal. Cora’s got the last squad with Liam and Kokurou.”

Cora turned to Kokurou and asked, “Think you can handle it, Grease Monkey?”

The brunette engineer chuckled as she pulled out a small silver device with three buttons and flipped it in the air before catching it. “I gotcha covered, Asari Lite.”

Cora chuckled and nodded.

Scott smiled and said, “I can’t wait to work with you all.”

Liam asked, “Where’s he staying? I mean… I don’t mind sharing my room, but it’s… cluttered.”

Sara giggled at that and said, “Scott’ll be sharing my room. We’ve been doing it since we were kids. I don’t see why we need to change now.”  
The others just shrugged and nodded before heading off. Jaal walked up to Scott and held his hand out. “Welcome to our group. I hope we work well together.”

Scott smiled and shook his hand. “I hope for that too, Jaal.”

Peebee chuckled as she moved up. “Alright, Ryder, this will be fun.” She leaned up and whispered, “Are you as good at fucking as your sister?”

Sara overheard this and blushed, “PEEBEE!”

Peebee held up her hands and laughed. “It’s only casual, Ryder.”

Jaal looked confused as Sara waved him off. “Ignore it Jaal. Please.” Jaal chuckled and nodded as he walked off. Peebee winked at Scott as she sauntered off.

Sara groaned as she looked at Scott. “Shall we head to my room?”

Scott chuckled and asked, “You mean our room, right?”

Sara smiled and nodded. “Yes. Our room.” She then took his hand and headed off.

Once the doors closed, Sara said, “SAM, block all internal cameras.”

SAM responded, “Done, Pathfinder.”

Sara giggled as she turned to Scott. She placed his hands on his cheeks and pulled him in, kissing him passionately. Scott responded in kind, wrapping his arms around her waist. She slid her arms around his neck then pulled back with a moan. She said, “I missed you, Scott.”

Scott smiled and said, “And I you, but Peebee? Couldn’t wait?”

Sara giggled and blushed. “Well… first it was just sex. Second, it was sex with a female like body, so technically not cheating on you.”

Scott laughed and said, “Yeah, fine.” He kissed her hard again.

SAM spoke up, “Pathfinder, a call from Director Tann.”

Sara pulled back again, “Oh c’mon! SAM can you tell him I’m busy?”

SAM responded, “I have tried Pathfinder. He refuses to take no for an answer.”

Sara pulled away from Scott and pulled up her omni-tool. “What do you want Tann?”

Tann replied, “Ryder, why are you appropriating Initiative personnel?”

Sara frowned and asked, “What do you mean, Tann?”

Tann responded, “I’m referring to you adding your brother to your crew.”

Sara frowned and asked, “Who told you?”

Tann replied, “When Kallo updated the crew manifest.”

Sara lifted an eyebrow and said, “Look, Tann, with my brother here, I can now have three squads instead of one or two.”

Tann was silent for a moment before responding, “If we include him, who is the ninth squad member?”

Sara smirked and replied, “Kokurou Ranor.”

Tann was silent again then said, “But she’s just an engineer.”

Sara laughed. “You don’t know Kokurou. She’s actually a great fighter. I’ve seen her kick ass with her bare hands. So you can’t tell me she can’t be on a squad. I’m gonna need an engineer out there.”

Tann took a few moments then said, “Fine, Ryder. You can keep him. Don’t make me regret it.”

Sara nodded. “Understood, Tann.” With that, Tann ended the call.

Scott came up behind Sara and smiled as he wrapped his arms around her waist. He leaned over her shoulder and kissed her on the cheek. Sara moaned as she melted into his arms.

There was a knock at his door as Lexi said, “Sara, Scott, I need to schedule a check up with both of you. Especially after everything that’s happened.”

Sara cussed under her breath and replied, “Lexi, can we do this next week?”

Lexi responded, “I have it scheduled then. Oh and Suvi and Kokurou are busy in their room so Kallo wants to wait until they’re done before leaving.”

Sara let out a little angrily, “Let Kallo decide when he wants to go. I don’t mind.”

Lexi paused a moment then asked, “Do you want me to send Peebee down, Ryder?”

Scott snickered at that. Sara growled, “NO!” She took a moment and said, “I just want to spend some time with my brother, Lexi. I want to help catch him up on a few other things and reminisce about losing dad. Ok?”

Lexi waited a moment. “You know what you’re doing is not considered normal in most cultures.”

Sara’s eyes went wide. “Are you going to inform anyone?”

Lexi replied, “Both of you come to medical next week and I will forget about it.”

Sara chuckled. “That’s bribery and we’ll be there.”

Lexi chuckled and walked off.

Scott frowned and said, “Think she’ll keep it from everyone?”

Sara nodded. “Lexi’s good about that. She would keep her word.”

Scott smiled. “Well… if we go down, we’ll go down together.” She then kissed her neck.

Sara moaned before turning around in his arms and kissing him deeply. The two soon were naked and Sara moved Scott back towards their bed. She pushed him to sit down before getting on her knees at the edge of the bed and took his cock in her hands. She stroked a couple times before leaning over and taking his dick in her mouth. She bobbed her head up and down, her tongue sliding the underside of his member, exciting it. She leaned forward, lifted up a bit, and put his manhood between her breasts. She slid her breasts up and down his manhood, starting out slow, then moving faster and faster. Scott grunted a bit as he leaned back, looking down at her. Sara looked up at him as she sucked his dick harder. At the moment the twins' eyes met, Scott let out a loud grunt cumming in his sister’s mouth.

Sara smiled as she slowed down and pulled his dick out of her mouth with a pop. She opened wide, showing him his cum before she swallowed it down. Scott chuckled as he reached down and pulled her on top of him, kissing her deeply. He then rolled her over as he kissed her right cheek, nibbled her lower right jaw and nibbling the middle of her jaw before licking down her neck and upper chest. He kissed over to her left breast before he started sucking her left nipple. Sara moaned a bit as her chest lifted up into his mouth. He nibbled and licked her teat as he sucked. He then pulled back with a popping sound before licking over to her right nipple and did the same thing.

Scott then pulled back before he started kissing and licking down her stomach. Once he got to her belly button, he pushed himself down against her. His own nipples her hard with excitement and he used that to rub her clit. He twisted his shoulders back and forth and up and down rubbing it over her clit as he kissed and licked her belly button. Sara moaned quietly as she arched her shoulders. They both had to learn to moan quietly or be caught by their parents. He continued kissing down Sara’s lower abdomen and, rather than kiss up her legs, went right for her pussy. He leaned in and started licking up and down her outer lips. She sat up, reached down and grabbed his head. He smiled as he stuck his tongue deep in her. He then moved up and started sucking her clit as he brought his hand up and slid his hand in and out of her. He found the soft spongy material inside of her causing her to gasp loudly and grab his head tightly. Soon, he stroked just enough he had to move his head down to her clit as Sara tensed up. She let out a few squeaks before she squirted in his mouth.

He smiled as she finally let him go. He pulled back and opened his mouth, showing her jizz inside mouth before swallowing it down. She giggled as she bent down and pulled him up. Scott leaned in kissing Sara. He laid completely on top of her before he lifted his hips up and shoved his cock deep into her pussy. He shoved it in deep and held it there. Sara leaned up and bit into his shoulder trying to keep her moan down. He started pumping in and out of her slowly but he picked up speed. However, soon, he grabbed her and rolled onto his back. She smiled as she started humping him. Her ass bounced up and down quickly, both of their breaths quickening as she moved. Soon they both tensed up and came.

Scott smiled as he flipped them over again and pulled out. He helped Sara flip onto her back and got her up on her hands and knees. Sara giggled as she got ready leaning forward a bit, opening herself up for him. Scott scooted up behind her, cock in hand, and using their mixed juices still on his member, inserted inside her ass hole. She moaned out loud as he pumped in, slowly at first, but he started picking up speed. He bent over her and grabbed her breasts massaging them. She let out quiet squeaks and reached back, and started rubbing her pussy. After a few minutes, he fell on his side and pulled her, giggling, with him. They laid on their sides, him behind her, his cock still up her ass, and started pumping again, much faster this time. Both of their left legs were up in the air. Sara had a hard time covering her moans so she grabbed a pillow and shoved it in her mouth to keep her sounds down. He kept pumping and pumping until he came in her ass with her cumming a moment later.

Scott pulled out of her and rolled to his back, allowing her to do the same. The two were breathing hard, sweat covering their entire bodies. Scott rolled a bit onto Sara and kissed her. He said, “I love you Sara.”

Sara kissed back and said, “Love you too, Scott.”

***

25 Years Later…

The brunette commander of the Tempest stood on the bridge looking out into space. Another area of Andromeda needed exploring. She wore a black t-shirt that showed off her belly and Initiative blue slacks. Peebee walked up and asked, “We still on for later, Sandy?”

Sandra Ryder giggled as she turned to the almost two hundred year old asari. “Yes. Right after that thing on Kadara.”

A woman with blonde hair in a ponytail and in a gray wife beater and black slacks walked up. She wrapped her arms around Sandra’s waist and pulled her close. “Awww, thanks Sandy. And thanks for including me in your fun, Peebee.”

Peebee chuckled and shrugged. “Why not? I mean, I’ve already fucked her mother. Why not her too? And you, Katrina Harper?”

The three laughed as Suvi, who didn’t look any older, looked up from her console and said, “Would you three mind not talking about sex while on the bridge?”

Peebee smiled and asked, “Awww, did Kokurou kick you out?”

Suvi frowned and said, “No. But even she knows what kinda talk belongs on the bridge and what kind doesn’t. Then again she’s 600 years older than all of us.”

The three chuckled. Sandra looked at Peebee and said, “Besides, I wanna check in with my brother, Ted, and his boyfriend, Mateo Vidal.”

Katrina cracked her knuckles and added, “And I get to pound a few heads in while there.”

Peebee rolled her eyes. “Kat, we should never have introduced you to those fights.”

They laughed as Jaal’s son, Avras, walked up and said, “I received a call from Director Sara Ryder. She said she hoped you could bring your brother home to visit her and your father, Ambassador Scott Ryder before the new year?”

Sandra laughed again and said, “Will do.”

Katrina asked, “So you gonna have twins with your brother like your folks?”

Sandra tilted her head and said, “Thinking about it. But first, you get to have my brother’s kid and I get to have his boyfriend’s kid.”

Katrina made a face and asked, “Can I pass?”

Sandra turned to look at her. “Hey, that’s my child we’re talking about.”

Katrina held up her hands defensively. “Ok, ok, I getcha. Anyways, Kurgo and Aiden wanna come watch.”

Sandra nodded and asked, “What about Sid?”

Katrina chuckled. “She’s busy making connections and getting things done. And Kokurou doesn’t care for them either. I think she’s gonna spend time here with Suvi.”

Sandra nodded and looked over at the Salarian pilot. “What about you Zaelone?”

Zaelone shook his head. “Going to be working with Lona'Lorrel down in Engineering. Just doing a few upgrades.”

Sandra smiled and said, “Alright then. Gonna go check my armor and get ready to go.” She then headed to her room. She looked at the photographs by the bed. One was the first crew of the Tempest. The one next to it was a family photo. Scott and Sara stood side by side with her and her brother in front of them. Her parents never stopped loving each other and that made her happy. She then went back to check on her armor, getting ready to head to Kadara port.

THE END


End file.
